Electronic devices are often provided with displays such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays or liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Particularly for portable electronic devices with displays, the displays are often operated and viewed in different ambient lighting conditions, which can affect the appearance of images displayed on the display.